


Reverting Back

by nevergotwings



Series: Novak'verse [3]
Category: Novakcest, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Season/Series 05, drug references, implied sexual situations, language.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob confronts his future self and learns a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverting Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sprung from this [blog](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/), is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped. Dean is Castiel's vessel, but in the 2014!Future Castiel jumped out of Dean and he still became the leader of Chitaqua with Jacob becoming the drug addled one. (Follow up to [this fic](http://bellatrixkale23.livejournal.com/97582.html).)

**Title** : Reverting Back  
**Prompt** : 137 - incense  
**Character/Pairing** : Jacob Glaser, 2014!Jacob/Dean Winchester, mention of Zachariah.  
**Word Count** : 317  
**Rating** : T  
**Warnings** : Implied sexual situations, drug references, language.  
**Summary** : Jacob confronts his future self and learns a few things.  
**Note** : Sprung from this [blog](http://novakcest.tumblr.com/), is a verse where Jimmy and Jacob basically are Sam and Dean and the rest is flip flopped. Dean is Castiel's vessel, but in the 2014!Future Castiel jumped out of Dean and he still became the leader of Chitaqua with Jacob becoming the drug addled one. (Follow up to [this fic](http://bellatrixkale23.livejournal.com/97582.html).)

  
After the run in with Dean, Jacob pushed past him into his future self’s room with a furious look plastered on his face. Of course, the look started to drift away as soon as the strange yet familiar smell hit his nose. “Jesus, what the hell are you burning?” He didn’t care that his other self was laid out on the bed without his shirt, looking to be sleeping.

A grumble and the Jacob of the future cracked an eye. “That would be patchouli. It’s a smell we like, remember?” He lifted his head and a wry smirk crossed his face.

“Actually, it smells like shit. But now that you’re awake… What the hell are you doing with Dean?” He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. He obviously knew but he wanted an explanation. Dean had a family, and if there was any rule ever that Jacob followed, it was you never stepped between people and their families. It was one of the reasons he never contacted Jimmy after his wedding.

He sat up to give Jacob his full attention and said, “Exactly what we used to do in college.” A deadpan was paired with his words and Jacob couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his other self. But then he noticed the redness of his eyes and couldn’t help but ask.

“Are you high?”

“Generally, yeah.”

“Great, so basically…I turn into a stoner.”

“Correction: you turn back into a stoner. But this time, it’s a lot more fun since no one cares and there’s no worry about getting into trouble.” He grinned and Jacob shook his head. He couldn’t even deal with all this right now and had to worry about getting home. Huffing, he turned and left the cabin to go shout some at the Heavens, because damn it, that dick Zachariah had better answer him and put him back where he belonged…  



End file.
